1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to computer management and, more particularly, to scheduling backups or virus scans in a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Backup operations are regularly performed within an enterprise computing environment to protect data stored on network computers. Although networks regularly backup data on system servers, the numerous client computers residing in the network must also be backed up. However, performing backup operations for client desktop and laptop computers can prove to be a challenging endeavor since desktops are frequently shut down during periods on non-use (e.g., non-business hours) and laptop computers are often disconnected from the network for extended periods of time (e.g., when used during travel). However, backup operations may significantly hinder the operation of a client computer if performed during a time when the desktop or laptop is being used. As a result, client computers are typically backed up during the evening (e.g., non-business) hours when the machines are not being utilized. However, since system servers and other large computers belonging to the network are typically backed up during the evening hours, the combination of these backup operations can consume a significant amount of network resources. Similarly, these same concerns that pertain to backup operations also relate to virus scanning operations. Consequently, it would be beneficial for large enterprises if backup operations and virus scans for client computers (e.g., such as desktop and laptop PCs) where not conducted during this time period as well as occasions in which the PCs were being utilized during normal business hours.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for strategically scheduling the backup and virus scan operations of computers.